Only Hope
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She automatically wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on the top of his head, just as she had done once before. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. How had they been so wrong about this entire case?
1. Chapter 1

OMG, how great was Zebras?? I totally didn't see that ending coming! But I'm sad that O'Halloran is dead. I mean, they did say that one of the people would be killed, but I'm still sad. But I'm very happy that it wasn't someone like Fin or Munch. And I'm very annoyed that the EOness was kept to a minimum. Grr... In fact, I was so annoyed with it that I sat down and wrote this. It picks up after the credits roll. It was going to be a oneshot, but the muse bunny seems to have gotten away from me. So here it is, the product of no sleep and tons of MOUNTAIN DEW! HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh, my God, if this was mine, it would have to be moved to HBO cause FULL FRONTAL NUDITY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *drinks more Mountain Dew*

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

They stared at Stucky's prone form for a few more minutes. "Are you sure you're okay, El?" she murmured, turning to look at him.

He nodded, closing his eyes.

He started to sway, and Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist, steadying him. "Hey, hey..." Reaching out, she pulled his arm around her neck, then slowly started walking him into the hall. There was a bench nearby, and she helped him to it, making sure he was situated before she pulled out her phone and called 911.

Blood was running down the front of his chest, and his breathing was growing more shallow as he closed his eyes.

As Olivia spoke with the 911 operator, she saw his eyes drift shut, and she reached down and grabbed his hand. "Stay awake, El," she urged. "Stay with me."

He forced his eyes open and watched her face. She looked so concerned, so afraid... He squeezed her hand.

She finally closed the phone and shoved it into her pocket, then sat down beside him, twisting her body so she could see his eyes. They were cloudy and filled with pain, and she took a chance and ran her palm over his cheek, the same cheek that just a few minutes ago she had hit. She swallowed hard, leaning closer to him.

Exhausted and weakened from the blood loss, he leaned against her, seeking comfort.

She automatically wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on the top of his head, just as she had done once before. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. O'Halloran was dead, and Elliot was hurt. How had they been so wrong about this entire case? Her grip tightened on her partner. What if she hadn't realized what was happening? What if she hadn't gotten there in time?

Those thoughts were too much for her to consider, yet her mind couldn't stop. If she had been just a few minutes later, Stuckey would have killed him for sure. She would have had to bury her partner, her best friend.

And then she would have lost her damn mind.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

By the time they had reached the hospital and Elliot had been wheeled away, out of Olivia's watchful sight, almost all of the SVU squad had arrived. But she didn't pay attention to them. All of her thoughts were focused on him.

Cragen, Fin and Munch watched her from a few feet away. "Did someone call Kathy?" Munch finally asked, removing his sunglasses.

Cragen nodded. "She said she'd be here as soon as she found a sitter for the kids."

But the three men watching Olivia knew who should be in there with him, watching and worrying over him.

Olivia felt the eyes of her colleagues and captain on her, but she didn't care. All she wanted was Elliot. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and rested her head against the wall. She couldn't stop playing it over and over again in her mind. The blood, Elliot's terrified eyes... Her eyes shot open, and she sucked in a hard breath. He was going to be okay. He had to be okay. He was Elliot.

Fin finally came up behind her and gently took her elbow. "Come on, baby girl," he murmured, using the nickname he reserved for her. "Come sit down."

She gently pulled her arm away, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"Livia..."

She leaned against the wall as she continued to shake her head. She wanted to be as close to the ER as possible, as close to Elliot as she could physically be right now. And no one was going to make her move. Not now, not ever.

Cragen watched her sadly, almost feeling the pain that was radiating off of her. He was sure that Elliot was going to be okay, but nothing would be able to convince her until she saw him again. He knew that much.

His phone suddenly started to vibrate against his hip, and he growled softly as he opened it. "Cragen." His eyes widened in surprised. "Really? Are you sure?" He nodded, muttering an affirmative answer before he closed the phone. "O'Halloran's alive."

Three heads spun around in his direction. "He is?" Munch asked, unable to contain his shock.

Cragen nodded. "He lost a lot of blood, and they're taking him into surgery. But he was alive when they found him."

Olivia closed her eyes, relieved. "Thank God."

Cragen pulled Fin and Munch aside. "I have some calls to make. Keep an eye on her, okay?"

Both Fin and Munch nodded. "Of course," Munch assured him, glancing in Olivia's direction.

He nodded and turned around reluctantly, then left his three underlings alone.

Olivia could hear Fin and Munch talking behind her, but she didn't pay attention to them. Not that they expected her to. Her heart was breaking, and nothing would help until she saw her partner again. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She just wanted him, to see him smile and hear him tell her to get out of the hospital and go home for a while. Not that she would. She wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. And even then, it would probably be under the threat of suspension. She snorted as a tear rolled down her cheek. Not that it could keep her away for long. The last time he had been hospitalized, she had been extremely uncomfortable with Kathy there. So she had snuck in after visiting hours, pleading with a night nurse to turn a blind eye to her.

She was always gone before the nurses made their morning rounds just before visiting hours started again. But it had been those late night visits that had kept her sane until he was released. She knew that she had no right to him, but she couldn't stay away from him. She never had been able to.

She lost all track of time, until high heels clacking against the floor dragged her out of her thoughts. Hoping it was a doctor, she turned, praying it was good news. Her heart suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Kathy."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, so here we go... Next up, it's Kathy! Dun dun dun... *hugs Mountain Dew*


	2. You Belong With Me

OMG, you guys are awesome! Except for those of you who threatened my Mountain Dew... (hugs Mountain Dew) MINE!!

Disclaimer: So not mine. And the Taylor Swift song You Belong With Me, is also not mine.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Kathy pushed her hair out of her flushed face. "Olivia."

Munch and Fin stepped closer, ready to protect their little sister if they needed to.

"What happened?"

She turned fully, facing Kathy. "A... suspect was holding him hostage, and he stabbed Elliot."

All of the color drained from the other woman's face. "What?"

Olivia nodded, rubbing the back of her neck with a trembling hand.

"Where were you?" Kathy demanded quietly.

"What?" Her heart suddenly started pounding in her ears.

"Where were you? You're his partner. Where were you when a suspect was trying to kill him?" She took a step forward, her eyes filled with fire.

Olivia stepped back, holding her hands out. "Kathy..."

Both men gasped when Kathy suddenly pulled back and slapped Olivia across the face, and immediately Fin stepped up and grabbed her arm.

"I know you're upset, Kathy, but if you lay a hand on her again, I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer," he growled.

Kathy yanked her arm away, and Olivia stepped forward, holding her face. "It's fine, Fin," she said quietly. "It's fine."

Kathy's eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward. "If he dies, it's your fault," she hissed, and Olivia's eyes filled with tears as the blond woman stalked away to find a doctor.

As soon as she was gone, Fin stepped forward, intending on hugging her. But she sidestepped him, wiping at her eyes impatiently.

"I'm fine," she insisted, her skin crawling.

He and Munch watched worriedly as she stumbled away to find a bathroom.

As soon as she was in the safety and privacy of a bathroom stall, she collapsed onto the toilet seat and buried her face in her arms. Then in the relative privacy of the women's bathroom, she finally allowed herself to break.

By the time she finally stumbled out of the bathroom, Fin and Munch were pacing anxiously and waiting for her. Fin saw her first. "Liv!"

She frowned. "What? Is Elliot okay?"

He nodded. "His doctor just came out and talked to Kathy. They're keeping him for observation, but he should be fine."

Her shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank God..." She turned around and started to walk away.

Worried, Fin reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Liv, where are you going?"

She shrugged his hand off. "Home."

"What?"

"Yeah. Kathy is in there. I'll... I'll call him tonight," she said softly, her heart breaking with each word that fell from her mouth.

He frowned. "Olivia, you know he's going to want to see you."

"I'll see him later."

A heavy sigh escaped him. "You have a right to be in there, too."

"No, I don't. His wife does." She waved a hand dismissively. "I'll call him tonight. Tell him that for me."

Before he could say anything else, she walked away from them.

Kathy was watching the entire exchange, and she selfishly was glad as she headed back to Elliot's room. Deep down, she had always been envious of the relationship between her husband and his partner. It was her that took him away from his family in the middle of dinner, in the middle of a soccer game, or in the middle of the night. She didn't care what it was doing to their relationship. And sometimes she even thought that he didn't care.

She eased into her husband's room and sat down by his bed, then took his hand. Even in his sleep he looked stressed, and briefly she wondered if he ever even smiled anymore.

She leaned forward and ran her hand over his bandaged chest, then kissed his forehead softly.

He stirred and mumbled softly in his sleep, and she leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"Livia..."

She pulled back, her eyes filling with tears. This was more than she could take. He had called her name before in his sleep, and she had let it go so many times. But now, she didn't have it in her to overlook it again.

"I'm glad you're okay, El," she whispered, getting to her feet.

He continued to sleep as she slipped back out of the room. She shut the door quietly and started to walk away, surprised when she ran into Munch and Fin. "Hey..."

"Where are you going, Kathy?" Fin asked, frowning.

She motioned to the hall. "I'm... I'm just..." She sighed heavily. "I'm going home to my kids."

"What?"

She nodded, fixing her hair. "He's going to be okay, and my kids need me at home."

Munch looked shocked, while Fin was downright pissed. "You just ran his partner off, and now you're going to leave him alone?"

"I didn't run her off. She-"

"She came with him to the hospital, and she stayed! She wasn't going to leave until you got here and chased her off!"

"I chased her off?"

"Yeah! You chased her off! And now you're leaving Elliot." He shook his head. "I can't believe you."

She sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

She turned around and walked away, leaving both men shocked and angry.

Fin finally looked at his partner, his eyes filled with fury. "We need to call Olivia."

Munch pulled out his phone. "I'm on it." He opened the phone.

Olivia was sitting in Central Park, staring at the water when she heard her phone start to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket, hesitating before she finally answered. "Benson."

Munch looked relieved. "Olivia, Kathy left."

"What?"

He nodded. "She just took off."

Olivia closed her eyes. "She'll come back."

"No, Olivia."

She sighed. "John..."

His expression grew stern. "Olivia, his wife just walked out, and I don't think she's coming back. He needs you. Just come back here."

She was quiet for several minutes. "I'll be there in an hour."

Munch visibly relaxed. "Good. I'll tell him that." He closed the phone and looked at Fin. "She's coming."

Fin nodded. "Good."

Olivia stared at her phone. What the hell was wrong with Kathy? How could she just... abandon El like that? Her head fell forward. How could she have done that herself? Deep down, she knew that this was the last time. Kathy wasn't coming back, and no amount of pleading or change on his part would bring her back again.

Reluctantly she slipped her phone back into her pocket. He would be waking up soon, and someone needed to be there. She got to her feet and headed back to her car. She had an hour to get to her place, pack a few things, and get back to the hospital. And hopefully he wouldn't wake up before then. She wasn't about to let him feel abandoned like that. He didn't deserve it.

She opened the door and climbed in, and everything else faded away as she drove to her place and packed a few things. As his partner, she knew that she had no right to stay there overnight with him, but it wasn't going to stop her. He was going to be devastated by Kathy walking out, and she was going to be there for him.

Like she always was.

She finished packing and locked the door behind herself on the way out, then slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and went back to the car. As she started the engine and looked at the clock, she realized that she only had thirty minutes to be back at the hospital. She quickly pulled out of the parking lot and raced down the highway, her knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

Outside of the car, it started to rain, and she reached down and turned the radio on. Nothing was coming in well, so she scanned the channels until she found the station with the best reception.

_I remember you driving to my house_

_ In the middle of the night _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_When you know you're about to cry _

_I know all your favorite songs _

_And you tell me about your dreams _

_Think I know where you belong _

_Think I know it's with me_

She bit her lower lip as she heard Elliot's voice in her mind. There had been more late night visits than she could ever count, and for a moment, she wondered how Kathy hadn't accused him sooner. Not that they ever had done anything, much to her chagrin.

But if she were honest, she wouldn't have let it happen. He was married, he had made those vows to Kathy. She always said that she would never put herself in that position, being the other woman. She just wouldn't.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. Now it was obvious that Kathy wasn't coming back. Soon there would be divorce papers again, and she wondered if he would fight it as hard this time. She almost hoped he wouldn't.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by you, waiting at your back door _

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me _

_You belong with me _

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

She reached over and turned the radio off, but the idea of the song wouldn't stop haunting her.

She knew that she loved him, and something deep down told her that he felt very deeply for her, too. But neither had acted on it, and then they had gotten back together.

She sighed heavily. But now she was walking out on him again, and she knew her partner. He wasn't going to handle it well, and he was going to need someone there. Someone who was familiar, safe, and a touchstone for him. Like Kathy herself had once said, Elliot needed to feel like he was on solid ground. He wouldn't move forward until he did. And she was the one who could provide it for him.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the review mirror, and she almost smiled. She knew what she needed to do.

And there would be no turning back.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, so I've been trying to think of a story where I could use that song, and I decided to use it in here. I was going to do something else with it, but I think I changed my mind. I know that this is very different coming from me, but I'm trying not to rush the EO, though it is where this story is going. Well, those of you who know me know that anything I write is EO. So patience... *hugs Mountain Dew* I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to review! Reviews and Mountain Dew make me update faster!!


	3. My Only Hope

Wow, you guys are awesome! I'd like to thank El Chacal especially, for drawing me out of my shell and encouraging me to write something I've never written before! Thanks! This chapter is a little short, but I'm working on it. Promise! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine! *holds bottle of Mountain Dew* BUT THE MOUNTAIN DEW IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

When Olivia got back to the hospital and headed back to Elliot's room, she was surprised to see his oldest daughter standing at the door and looking distressed. "Maureen?" She dropped her bag and approached the eldest Stabler child.

Maureen wrapped her arms around Olivia and hugged her, surprising the older woman. "God, Olivia..."

Olivia hugged her close and gently rubbed her back. "I know..."

She sniffled, closing her eyes. "He's awake, and he asked for you."

Olivia instantly tensed. "What?"

Maureen finally pulled away, brushing her thick blond hair out of her face. "Yeah, he's been asking for you."

She looked past Maureen, at Elliot's door. "Where's your mom?"

Maureen shook her head. "Mom's not coming, Liv. She took the twins and went to Grandma's."

Olivia's face fell, even though she wasn't surprised.

Maureen hugged Olivia again. "Dad doesn't want me to miss class. Can you go stay with him?"

Olivia nodded, gently smoothing the younger woman's hair back. "Yeah, I can stay with him."

"Good." She pulled away and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, then handed it to Olivia. "Here's my cell, and the number for my dorm. Call me if he needs me, okay?"

She smiled at the younger woman, then reached out and tucked a thick strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Maureen smiled at her dad's partner. "I know you'll take care of him." She adjusted her purse. "I'll be back tonight to see him."

She smiled. "Then I'll talk to you tonight," she said with a soft chuckle.

Maureen gave her another smile that reminded Olivia of her father. Then she turned and walked down the hospital corridor.

Olivia watched her leave, and she didn't move until the young blond was long out of her sight. She let out a heavy breath, then turned and opened the door to Elliot's room.

Elliot's eyes were closed, and she tried not to make a sound as she closed the door, then set her duffel bag down. Then she sat down in the chair by his bed and rested her head in her hands.

"Liv?"

Olivia jerked her head up, surprised to see his cerulean eyes. "El..." She leaned forward in the chair, but didn't touch him. "Hey."

A large hand absently rubbed his chest. "Did you see Maureen?"

She nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I did, and I talked to her."

"What did she tell you?"

She hesitated. "That Kathy... took the twins to her mom's."

He closed his eyes, nodding. "She hasn't... even called me..." His strong shoulders, which often bore the weight of the world on them, trembled.

She leaned closer, frowning. "Oh, El..." Her hand covered his.

He glanced at her, then turned his hand in hers until their palms were touching. Then he grasped it tightly.

"She took my babies from me, Liv," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "She took them..."

He was in so much pain, and she let him grip her hand as tight as he needed to. "I know, Elliot," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, clinging desperately to her hand, his lifeline.

Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She was his partner, and she needed to comfort him. Keeping her grip on his hand, she stood up and closed the distance between them, pulling him into her arms. She was relieved when he slowly slipped his arms around her, and she gently rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay, El," she whispered.

He shuddered against her. "You don't know that..."

"I do." She ran her hand up and down his back. "You'll get your kids back. I know it."

He hesitated before hiding his face in her neck.

She was surprised, but she gladly welcomed it and tightened her grip on him. "You'll figure this out, El," she whispered into his ear. "It's going to be okay."

He shuddered, wishing he felt as confident as she sounded. He had already nearly gone through this before, and somehow he knew that Kathy wouldn't change her mind this time. He shuddered again, closing his eyes.

On an impulse, Olivia carefully sat down by him on the bed, then drew him back into her arms. She didn't care who saw. He needed her, and God, she needed him just as much. She sniffled.

He turned slightly, letting her pull him closer to her.

She sighed softly, resting her chin on the top of his head. "You'll get your kids back, Elliot." She knew how much they meant to him, and she knew that he wouldn't be the same man without them. And then he wouldn't be the man that she loved.

She closed her eyes, relieved when he started to go slack against her. He needed to rest. "Try to sleep, El," she murmured, slowly slipping away from him.

As soon as she started to move, his arms tightened around her. "Don't..." Then he realized what he was saying, and he dropped his arms. He had no right asking her to stay. He wasn't her husband, and he definitely wasn't her responsibility.

She saw the conflict in his eyes, and she studied him before slowly easing back into her original position. She felt the relief roll off of him in waves as he wrapped his arms around her and returned his head to her shoulder.

He was selfishly relieved and snuggled closer to her.

Olivia nestled back into the pillows and closed her eyes, rubbing his arm in an effort to lull him into sleep. It worked, and twenty minutes later, he was dead weight against her.

And it was only then that she finally allowed herself to let her grief and anger escape in the form of hot tears.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, so I'm having a little trouble here. This story is a big first for me (with actually involving his kids and not rushing right into the EOness), and I'm trying to keep it that way. But I also want to be a little less mature and have Kathy, oh, I don't know, ban Olivia from the room. Or have her hit Olivia agian, and have Livvy return the favor. She would kick her skinny little bleach blond ass. *glares at SVU s9* See? Maturity. What do you guys think? Review, and tell me your opinions. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the Mountain Dew!


	4. Ice

Woo hoo! You guys are awesome! Well, I took all of your suggestions into consideration, and I think that the product will satisfy everyone. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

It was almost eight o'clock when Maureen finally reached her father's room. She had talked with the twins a few hours earlier, and they were balking about having to leave their home and friends. She set her purse down and quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail. Then she took a steadying breath.

The room was quiet, she observed as she eased the door open and stepped inside. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, a smile started to form on her lips. Olivia was on the bed with her dad, her arms wrapped tightly around him and her head resting against his. He smile widened when she saw her dad's eyes, and she came closer to the bed. "Hi, Dad..."

He smiled at her and reached out, taking her hand. "Hey."

She curled her fingers around his. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," he admitted with a soft chuckle, but she could see the deeper pain in his light eyes.

She leaned forward and gently kissed his head, just as he had done so many times in her life.

He sighed softly and smiled when Olivia stirred and pulled him closer to her in her sleep. He freed a hand and gently ran it over her arm.

Maureen saw this and smiled. "She's crazy about you, Dad," she pointed out quietly.

Elliot raised his eyebrows dubiously. "Maureen, she's my partner. She doesn't feel that way about me."

The young woman snorted. "Dad, look at her. Would someone who was just a partner be in your bed and holding you like that?" She crossed her arms over her chest and skeptically waited for his answer.

His mouth turned up in a smile. "When did you grow up so fast?"

She smiled. "You know I'm right. She's crazy about you. She was almost going out of her mind after Mom left."

He sighed softly, studying his sleeping partner. "I don't know."

"Of course you do. I've seen the way you look at her." She rested her hand on top of his arm. "The way you're looking at her right now. Dad, you love her."

"I know I love her. She's my best friend."

"Not that kind of love," she said, exasperated. "I'm not talking about platonic love."

"Well, that's what she feels for me-"

"No, it's not!" She shook her head. "Come on, Dad, I know you're not that blind."

He closed his eyes, unconsciously holding Olivia closer to his chest.

Maureen smirked in triumph. "See?"

He shook his head. "You are so much like me it's not funny."

She scoffed and kissed his head. "Yeah, except I'm a lot smarter."

Amused, he shook his head again. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Aren't you ever going to stop asking me that?"

He laughed. "When you graduate college."

She snorted, reluctantly pulling her hand out of his. "Fine, I'll go home. But I'll be back in the morning." She picked up her purse.

"Be good."

Her laughter echoed in his ears and didn't fade until long after she left the room. Then he looked down at his sleeping partner. How had she slept through all of that?

She snuggled closer to him, making him smile and thank God again that he had her with him.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Kathy stopped by the hospital with the twins the next morning, and she was relieved when she realized that Olivia was nowhere to be seen. She ushered the two into the room, but remained at the door as they ran to the bed and hugged their father.

Elliot watched Kathy for a moment, then hugged his two children and kissed each of them. "How is it at Grandma's?"

Dickie scrunched up his nose. "It smells like old people, and Eli won't stop crying."

Elliot glanced at his wife and wondered why she hadn't brought his youngest child to see him. Then he looked at Dickie again. "I'm sure he'll stop eventually," he promised, grinning at his son.

Dickie sighed, shaking his head. "I thought having a brother was supposed to be fun."

Lizzie snorted, poking him. "Now you know how I feel."

Elliot smirked. They stayed for about twenty minutes, until Olivia came back into the room. He immediately lit up, but the smile faded when she stepped back out at the sight of Kathy. His brow furrowed.

Kathy saw this, and she finally stepped into the room, giving Elliot a quick but soft kiss. "I need to take them home, but Maureen will probably bring them back after dinner."

He nodded, disappointed, and watched sadly as she ushered the two out of his sight.

When the three were gone, Olivia slipped back into the room, smiling at him. "Hey..." She approached the bed and sat down in the chair. "How did your visit go?"

He nodded. "It was good seeing Lizzie and Dickie."

She reached out and rested her hand lightly over his. "I'm glad."

He looked down at their hands and smiled. Her hand was warm and soothing, and while he was tempted to ask why she didn't come in while Kathy was in there, he decided against it. Instead he just smiled at her.

She returned the smile. "Elliot..."

He turned his head and studied her. "Yeah, Liv?" He was feeling a little off, but he chalked it up to everything that had happened over the past few days.

Her smile disappeared when she noticed how flushed his cheeks had suddenly become, and she leaned forward in the chair. "Are you feeling okay, El?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Elliot..." She reached out and touched the back of her hand to his forehead. He was warm, a little too warm, and she frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He leaned into her gentle touch, nodding.

She didn't believe him, but she figured that he had just worn himself out visiting with his children. She got up and sat down on the bed with him, drawing him into her arms just as she had done yesterday.

He was tired and gladly snuggled into her warm embrace, resting his head on her shoulder.

She began absently rubbing his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Elliot, I-" The color drained from Kathy's face when she saw her husband in his partner's arms and looking completely content.

Elliot looked up. "Kathy?"

Olivia panicked and pulled away from Elliot, quickly sliding out of the bed. "Kathy..." She was at a loss for words.

Kathy quickly crossed the floor, her face red with anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

She motioned to Elliot. "It's not what you think-"

"It's not?" she scoffed.

"Look, he just needed a little-"

"Of you screwing his brains out?"

Elliot sat up in the bed. "Kathy, stop it." The room was spinning dangerously, and he reached out for Olivia.

Olivia held her hands out, not wanting a repeat of the other day. Especially not in front of Elliot. That was the last thing he needed right now. "That is not what we were doing," she said softly. "You know he wouldn't do that."

"I did, until you came along. You always took him away from his kids, and from me!"

Olivia shook her head. "If that's how you feel, Kathy, I'm sorry. But it wasn't me. It was the job."

"You would like me to believe that, wouldn't you?"

Elliot was feeling worse by the minute, and it was quickly becoming more visible. He leaned back against the pillows.

Kathy saw this, and she went to his bed, taking his hand. "Get out." She glared at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head. "Kathy, please don't do this. He's my partner-"

"And he's my husband! I want you out of here, now."

Elliot forced his eyes open. "Kathy, don't do this," he said softly, struggling.

Kathy knew that she had no right to do this, but she couldn't lose her husband to this woman again. She gently ran her hand over Elliot's hair. "It's okay, Elliot. She can come back later." But the glare she gave Olivia said otherwise.

Olivia gave Kathy a desperate, pleading look as Kathy came back over to her.

The blond woman's look was vicious as she leaned close. "Just get out," she hissed.

Her heart was breaking, but she finally turned around and headed for the door. The last thing she wanted was to be banned, and maybe if she came back later, Kathy would be gone. She stubbornly refused to let her tears fall until she was out of the room.

As the door closed behind her, she leaned against a wall and closed her watery eyes. This was crap. She was being chased from her partner by the wife who wanted a divorce, and there would be nothing she could do about it until Elliot woke up again. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob.

There had to be something she could do. Something that could keep Kathy from doing this again. She opened her eyes and reached into her pocket, wiping her tears away.

It was time to call in a favor.

TBC...

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I know a lot of you wanted Liv to knock Kathy on her ass, but Olivia would take the high road, unless she was pushed into a corner with no way out. And for those of you who asked, I don't know what the deal with Eli is. I haven't decided if he just doesn't exsist, Kathy is keeping him from El, or if he isn't El's. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, and please remember to review! EO!


	5. Star Light, Star Bright

Well, I took all of your suggestions into careful consideration, and I'd like to thank all of you for each of them. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I think everyone will really like it. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Before we get rolling, I'd like to take a second to thank someone who has been a muse for me in this story. El Chacal has read and reviewed every chapter, and has been so wonderful to me. So thank you. This chapter is dedicated to you! EO forever!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

It took nearly the entire day, but it was all worth it when Olivia was handed a piece of paper, and she closed her eyes in relief for a minute before she headed back to the hospital.

When she got back to the hospital, she was surprised and worried when she saw Maureen and the twins standing in the hall and looking forlorn. She immediately went to them, looking to Maureen. "What happened?"

Maureen wiped at her eyes, sniffling. "Dad is septic. They took him to ICU a few hours ago."

All of the blood drained from Olivia's face. "What?"

She nodded, trying to hold herself together as the twins went to Olivia and hugged her. "Mom's in there with him." She studied the older woman. "I know he'd want you in there, too."

Olivia held Lizzie and Dickie close, gently stroking their hair. "Maureen..."

She held a hand up. "I can watch these two." She gently pried them away from Olivia and hugged them herself. "Go."

She hesitated, then nodded. Leaning over, she kissed Lizzie's head, then Dickie's. Then she hurried down the hall in the direction of the ICU.

As soon as she could see the unit, she saw Munch, Fin, Cragen, and another officer she didn't recognize standing nearby. She skidded to a stop, patting her pocket absently before she approached the men.

Cragen saw her first, and he immediately went to her, gently grasping her arm. "Olivia, Kathy's in there, and she said that if she sees you, she'll have you banned from the room."

Olivia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the court order. "I didn't want it to come to this." She placed it in Cragen's hands. "I got a court order keeping Kathy from not letting me into his room."

Cragen raised his eyebrows as he read the court order over. "How did you get it?"

"Donnely." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Kathy is leaving Elliot. She has no right to keep me out of there."

Fin went to stand beside Olivia. "Liv's right, Captain. Kathy can't do this."

Cragen nodded, handing the paper back to Olivia. "Better hold onto this. She's looking for a fight, and you're the target she wants." He went to find Elliot's doctor.

Olivia's stomach churned and her mind buzzed as the doctor spoke with her, then took her to be decontaminated. _Irony_, she thought as she scrubbed at her skin furiously. Sometimes it's the things that are meant to help that can hurt you the most. They quickly helped her into the scrubs, then lead her into her partner's ICU room.

Kathy was standing by Elliot's bed, holding his hand and looking worried. When she heard the door opened, she looked up, and a deep frowned marred her face. "What are you doing here?" She set Elliot's hand down on his chest, then turned fully. Her entire posture was taut with hostility.

Olivia simply looked at her, then walked around the bed and took Elliot's hand, squeezing it gently.

That act made Kathy see red. "Get away from him."

Olivia swallowed hard. "No."

Kathy became enraged. "I said, get out."

Olivia lifted her head, gently lacing her fingers through Elliot's. "I'm not leaving, Kathy." She stared the other woman down. "I know you still love him, and I care about him. I don't want to fight with you." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She had been pushed far beyond the limit, and she wasn't backing down. "He wants me here, and that's where I'm staying. We're both adults-"

"No, you're a slut," she hissed, pointing a shaking finger at her husband's partner. "I told your captain, and now I'm telling you. I'm getting a protective order to ban you from this room."

Olivia almost scoffed as she motioned to the observation window. "Go ahead, Kathy. Go talk to Cragen, and he'll show you the court order I got this afternoon to keep you from doing that very thing."

Kathy's face reddened. "You can't do that."

"I already did." She gently rubbed Elliot's hand, her worry for him pressing some of her anger away.

"I am his _wife_! I have more rights than you!"

Olivia shrugged slightly. "You're also leaving him." She ran her hand gently over her partner's hair. She didn't understand that, but this woman in front of her really was.

Kathy glared at her, her hand twitching at her side. "That has nothing to do with this."

She snorted. "Of course it does. You're a control freak, and you want to control him, even though you're leaving him. You did it last time, and I didn't say anything. But I'm saying it now." She took a deep breath. "You're right, Kathy. He's not just my partner. I love him, very much. And you're not going to keep me away from him."

"I knew it!" Kathy seethed. "You've been screwing him from the first time you saw him!"

Olivia kept her cool in the face of Kathy's unrelenting anger. "No, Kathy. He would never break a vow he made to you."

Kathy leaned over the bed, her blue eyes stony. "I know what you're thinking, and you're trash. You're not getting my husband, or my kids," she snarled.

Olivia continued to run her hand over Elliot's hair, which pissed Kathy off even more. "You've always seen me as competition, Kathy," she said quietly. "But all you had to do was love him. I never let anything happen with him because he was married to you. I respect that." She studied Kathy with a touch of sympathy. "You've known him for almost twenty years. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out you tried to keep me out of his room?"

Some of the red disappeared from Kathy's face. "He'll know I was trying to watch out for him."

"That's crap, and you know it. You know how important to him his friendships are. At least, you _should_ know it."

"I do, and I know that he'll see I was trying to watch out for him." Something flickered in her eyes, making a shudder run through Olivia. "He'll also see that you're trying to push me away."

Olivia looked almost sad as she sat down beside Elliot's bed, running her hand up and down his arm. "I don't understand you, Kathy. You've spent over twenty years trusting him, loving him." She shook her head. "You have five kids with him, and you want to leave him?" She knew there was more to it than that, but she was too angry to think about it. "And when I try to be here for him, you're determined to keep me away, just because you're paranoid?" She shook her head angrily.

"You have no idea what you're-"

Olivia held up a hand. "You're a petty woman, Kathy. You think that your rights are more important than Elliot's happiness. That's pretty crappy."

Elliot stirred, groaning softly, and Olivia ripped her eyes from Kathy's and turned them to Elliot. "Shh, it's okay, El," she whispered, running her hand over his fevered cheek.

Both women easily saw Elliot lean into Olivia's hand, and Kathy's blood ran cold when Elliot whispered her name. "Liv..."

Olivia smiled, nodding. "Yeah, El. I'm back." She looked up at Kathy. "And I'm not going anywhere." She continued to stroke his cheek until he settled down again. Once he was sleeping again, Olivia looked at Kathy. "I'm not going anywhere, Kathy. He needs me."

"No, he doesn't. He needs his wife."

"He needs a wife who puts him in front of herself."

"I do!"

Olivia shook her head and leaned back in the chair. She was tired of this pissing match. She needed to concentrate her focus on Elliot, who really needed it. She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes.

Kathy glared at the other woman, then slowly stood up and headed for the door. If she wanted a fight, she was going to get a fight. She walked out the door, roughly yanking it shut.

Once Kathy was gone, Olivia got to her feet and sat down on the bed at Elliot's waist. Then she pulled his hand into her lap and stroked his palm tenderly. Now that Kathy was gone, she could actually hear what he was trying to tell her. His breathing was hoarse and quickened by the fever, and she gently squeezed his fingers. "I talked to your kids, El," she murmured, smiling a little. "Maureen is so stubborn, like someone else I know."

She sighed softly. "They're all worried about you, and so am I." His breathing seemed to ease a little, and she hoped that it wasn't just her imagination. She ran her hand up and down his arm, and she could have sworn that he squeezed her hand. "Elliot?"

He slept on, and she stayed right there, holding his hand and watching over him.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Maureen was at her grandmother's, visiting with her youngest sibling before she had to go into class. She rarely got to see Eli, and she couldn't help but grin as she bounced her giggling baby brother on her knee. With each bounce, he squealed and clapped more.

She laughed, but it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her grandmother was upstairs with the twins, so she settled Eli on her hip and got to her feet, then went to the door.

As she opened it, she was surprised to see a tall, striking man with thick brown hair and green eyes. He smiled toothily at Maureen. "God, you have to be Maureen."

She instinctively held Eli closer. "Can I help you?"

His smile widened at the sight of the little boy. "I came to see my son."

Her face paled. "Sir, I really think you have the wrong house."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your mom is Kathy, right? Kathy Stabler?"

A lump formed in her throat. "Yeah..."

He met the toddler's eyes. "He's my son."

TBC...

A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming! Review, please!


	6. Say You, Say Me

Okay, here's the exciting chapter! This story is up to 87 reviews, and I'd love to see it hit 100 and possibly become my most reviewed story! I've been working like a fiend on it, and suffice to say it's become my baby, with many, many firsts for me. I'm very proud of it. I'm very excited about this chapter, and I think everyone will really enjoy it. So read, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Maureen was fuming as she headed back to the hospital. After having the man who said his name was Clark try to take her baby brother, she had packed him up and immediately headed back to the hospital.

She wasn't surprised to see Munch and Fin standing outside of her father's room, and she approached them. "Have you guys seen my mom?" she asked, bouncing her brother on her hip.

They shook their heads. "She left about an hour ago," Munch offered.

She closed her eyes, obviously panicking. "Is... Is Olivia in there?" she finally asked.

Fin nodded, turning and gently tapping on the observation glass. Olivia looked up at him, and he motioned for her to come into the hall. A few minutes later, she finally came out. Seeing a panicked Maureen, she immediately went to her. "Maureen? What's wrong?" She gently took the little boy that she had held at the moment of his birth.

Maureen began to pace, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

Olivia kissed Eli's head, then reached out and gently took Maureen by her elbow, leading her over to the nearest bench. Once they were both sitting, she met the younger woman's eyes again. "What happened?"

She looked at Eli, who was snuggled into Olivia's chest and quickly falling asleep with his thumb in his mouth. She looked at Olivia. "I was at my grandma's... and playing with Eli..." She blinked furiously against the tears that threatened to fall. "This guy showed up... and he said... he said... that he was Eli's dad."

The color in Olivia's face drained. "What?"

Maureen nodded, studying her baby brother.

Olivia closed her eyes. She had always had this sneaking suspicion, but she had hoped that Kathy was above that. She held Eli closer, absently stroking his little back.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I know that she dated when she and Dad split up, but..." She trailed off, unable to complete that. In her heart, she couldn't shake this. It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility that Eli wasn't her dad's son, but it was still hard for her to swallow. She looked at Olivia, who looked shell shocked. "What if Dad finds out?"

Olivia snapped back from her thoughts. "He's... really sick, Maureen. And we don't know that any of this is true."

"But couldn't we get a blood test?"

"We could, but..." She sighed softly. But she didn't want to hurt her partner like that. She knew what his kids were to him, and the realization that Eli wasn't his... She gritted her teeth, her anger toward Kathy surging.

Maureen reached out and took Olivia's hand, understand the other woman's emotions. "I don't want to hurt him, either."

Olivia looked at her, squeezing her hand. "We'll get him through this, Maureen," she assured the younger woman.

The blond nodded, leaning over to kiss Eli's head.

"What are you doing with my son?" Kathy came storming down the hall, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Olivia's face paled, and she unconsciously held Eli closer.

Maureen frowned at her mother.

Kathy came to the bench and snatched Eli from Olivia's arms, causing the sleeping toddler to suddenly awaken and start screaming. "See what you did?" She patted Eli's back, gently bouncing him.

"He was fine until you picked him up, Mom!"

"Stay out of this, Maureen." She turned angry eyes on Olivia. "You may have the judges wrapped around your finger, but you're not coming anywhere near my children!"

Maureen got to her feet as Munch and Fin circled them. "Who is Clark, Mom?" she demanded.

Kathy paled. "What?"

"Clark. He showed up at Grandma's to see his son."

"I... He... I don't know what he's talking about," she sputtered, her face turning flushed.

"I think you do, Mom." Maureen crossed her arms over her chest.

Shaking her head, she said, "I only went out because your father was screwing his precious Olivia!" She glared at the brunette woman.

Maureen held up a hand. "Olivia didn't do anything, Mom. She's been here helping me and taking care of Dad. Where have you been?"

Olivia got to her feet and came to stand beside Maureen, resting a gentle hand on her arm.

Kathy saw red, and she shifted Eli to one arm, then drew her hand back.

Maureen saw this, and she grabbed her mother's hand, swallowing hard. It was hard to believe that this woman was the same woman who had raised her, but she was. She held her mother's wrist tightly. "Don't."

Kathy wrenched her arm away, staring in disbelief at her daughter.

Maureen took a deep breath, holding back her tears. "Olivia has been nothing but good to me, and good for Dad. I love you, but you can't be here trying to make trouble. This is about Dad, not you."

Olivia looked at Kathy, then at the young woman. "Why don't you go sit with your dad, Maureen?" she suggested gently, giving her a little push toward the door.

Maureen looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Liv..."

Olivia nodded. "It's okay. He needs to see you."

She sighed softly, giving her mother another look before she went in to see her dad.

When she was gone, Olivia faced Kathy again. "He's not Elliot's, is he?"

Kathy glared at her. "That isn't any of your business."

Olivia's posture turned hostile. "Elliot is my business, and anything that could hurt him is, too."

Kathy snorted. "Well, he's not your business. He's just your partner, and I'm his wife."

Olivia was getting tired of that. "Some wife."

"What did you say?" She took a step toward the brunette woman.

"I said, you're some wife." She motioned to the door. "You've twisted all of this into being about you. You accused Elliot of cheating on you with me, and you're holding proof of your own adultery." She hated to think of little Eli that way, but if that was the only way to get to Kathy, she couldn't see another choice.

Kathy's face became as white as a sheet. "We were on a break-"

"But you _knew_ he would never cheat on you! And you cheated on him anyway! Do you have any idea of what this is going to do to him? Do you have any comprehension of how badly this is going to hurt him?"

She shook her head when Kathy didn't say anything. "I didn't think so. You only care about yourself. It doesn't matter how bad you hurt Elliot or your children in the process." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I wish I could say that he never met you, but he loves those kids, and so do I. So I guess that's one thing I can't hate you for."

Kathy held a fussing Eli closer to her, barely able to keep a lid on her anger. "Do you think I care about what you think about me?"

Olivia shrugged. "No. But I think you care about what Elliot thinks about you."

Eli cried harder, and Kathy's blood ran cold when he reached out for the other woman.

Olivia was surprised when Eli reached for her, and she wanted to take the little boy and comfort him.

Kathy saw the longing in Olivia's eyes, and the corner of her mouth twitched. "Don't even think about it." She spun around on her heel and stormed away, taking the sobbing child with her.

Olivia watched her go, and she turned to Munch and Fin, who had watched the entire scene. She sighed, running a hand through her dark hair.

Fin glared at Kathy's retreating form, then looked at Olivia. "I can't believe she did that."

Munch pulled off his sunglasses. "I can't believe Elliot didn't divorce her when he had the chance. Then none of this would have happened."

Olivia nodded slowly. Then something lit up in her eyes. "The divorce..." She suddenly pulled Munch into a hug, surprising both him and Fin. Then she hugged Fin and grabbed her purse. "If Elliot asks for me, tell him I'll be back soon." She took off down the hall. "I'll be back in a little while!"

They watched as she disappeared from their sight, then Munch looked at Fin. "What got into her?"

Fin shrugged. "Don't know. But she's got an idea."

A very good idea.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry, Sweet. It wasn't Langan. I thought it might be a good twist, but I decided that Kathy isn't good enough for him. LOL. This story is just getting interesting... Here we go! Please review!


	7. Dreaming Of You

Okay, someone asked for a longer chapter, so here it is. A lot of questions will be answered here, and I think everyone will be happy with the results. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia soon found herself in Elizabeth Donnely's home, where the judge was supposed to be recovering but was instead going over old cases to cure her boredom. Olivia crossed her legs almost impatiently. "I know this is the second time, but I need another favor, Judge."

Donnely waved a hand. "You and your partner saved my life. How can I help?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "It's a matter of record that my partner's wife filed for divorce three years ago, and he finally signed it a year after that. But then he moved back into their house." She leaned forward. "What I need to know is if the divorce was ever finalized."

Donnely set her cup down. "Olivia..."

"I know what I'm asking. But I need to know, because if it is, she can't keep doing the things she's doing. And I'm his medical proxy. I can't risk getting banned from his room." She also couldn't do it for other reasons, but that was another matter entirely.

Donnely held up a hand, cutting her off as she stood up. "I know why you can't get banned from his room." She went to her bookshelf and produced a single piece of paper, then handed it to Olivia. "You went to a nearby public library and looked up that public information yourself." She sat back down on her couch and made herself comfortable again.

Olivia clutched the paper in her hands like a lifeline as she scanned it for the information she was desperate to know.

Donnely was surprised when Olivia suddenly leapt to her feet and ran out of her house.

"You're welcome."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia was out of breath when she returned to that familiar hospital corridor, and as she ran around the corner, her heart pounded and suddenly dropped to the floor. Every head turned in her direction, and she didn't miss the look of fear and worry in every set of eyes that studied her. She looked at them. "What is it? What happened?"

Cragen was the one who stepped forward, and Olivia felt her heart drop as she followed him. "What? Is Elliot okay?"

Cragen shook his head. "His fever jumped to 104 an hour ago. They're trying to bring it down and stabilize him." He searched Olivia's eyes. "They're not letting anyone in there right now."

Olivia felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her. "What?"

He nodded regretfully. "They don't want to risk him getting any other infections."

She stumbled backward and leaned back against the nearest wall, closing her eyes.

Cragen followed her, resting a gentle hand on her arm. "Olivia..."

She covered her eyes with her hand, trembling noticeably.

He gently rubbed her arm. "Liv, he's going to be okay," he murmured. "You know he will."

She lowered her head, nodding.

"Hey..." He tilted his head so he could meet her eyes.

She looked at him, wiping at her eyes.

He gently squeezed her hand. "You have to hold it together, Liv. He needs you to be strong for him right now."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, then unfolded it and handed it to their captain. "Where is Kathy?"

"On her way. Elliot's doctor called her when he started getting worse." He looked over the sheet of paper.

She glanced at her watch. One hour. Even if she was caught in the worst traffic, she would have been there by now. She inhaled deeply and motioned to the paper as Cragen's face paled.

Cragen looked at her after he reread the paper several times. "Where did you get this?"

"It's public information. I looked it up."

He studied her. "What are you going to do?"

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "They're divorced. I'm his medical proxy. She's not keeping me out of his room."

Cragen nodded. "Are you going to ban her from the room?"

"Right now? No." She didn't want to upset Elliot any further than he already probably was. "But if she tries to keep me out again..."

He nodded understandingly. He couldn't blame her after everything Kathy had put her through. He was just proud of her that she hadn't sunk to the other woman's shameful level.

Olivia stared at the floor for a few minutes, then lifted her head and went to the observation window. She rested her head against the glass as she watched Elliot struggle to breathe. She was going out of her mind not being able to be in there with him, sitting beside him and holding his hand.

Cragen came up behind her and rested his hand on her back. "He'll be okay, Liv."

She nodded, sniffling.

Maureen was surprised to see Olivia when she came around the corner, and she was even more disturbed to see Olivia's shoulders shaking. A shudder went through her as she sped up her walk. "Olivia?"

Olivia turned her head, surprised to see Maureen. Wiping away her tears, she forced a smile and pulled the blond into a hug.

Maureen wrapped her arms tightly around her father's partner. "What happened, Olivia?"

She closed her eyes. "Your dad's fever spiked."

"What?"

She nodded, sniffling. "He'll be okay, Maureen."

Maureen struggled not to break down in tears as she clung to Olivia.

Everyone watched as two of the most important women in Elliot's life clung to each other, desperately trying to comfort the other.

Kathy came around the corner with the twins, but there was no sign of Eli. When she saw Maureen in Olivia's arms, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Cragen saw her first, and he rested a protective hand on Olivia's arm, his look challenging.

Calmly she approached Maureen and Olivia, and everyone who was watching tensed, poised to intervene on Olivia's behalf.

Maureen finally noticed her mother, and she looked at her. "Mom?"

"Maureen, I need you to take the twins to your grandmother's."

She tensed. "Mom, I want to stay here."

Kathy bristled. "Well, I need you to do this for me."

Maureen looked at Olivia for help, and Olivia looked at Kathy. "Why can't the twins stay here with us, Kathy? They probably want to."

Both Lizzie and Dickie nodded, making Kathy's blood boil.

"Well, I'm their mother, and I don't think they should be here. Especially with Elliot this sick."

Lizzie looked up at her, horrified. "But Mom, I want to be here for Dad!"

"Me, too!" agreed Dickie.

Seeing the anger in Kathy's eyes, Maureen took each twin by the hand. "Come on, guys. Let's go find the cafeteria, and I'll buy you guys some ice cream." She led the reluctant twins down the hall.

Once the kids were out of hearing shot, Kathy turned on Olivia. "What do you think you're doing?"

Olivia frowned. "What?"

"Do you honestly think that you're just going to come in here and steal my entire family from right under my nose?" Her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Olivia's frowned deepened. "Kathy, you've got to stop this."

"Stop what? You from taking my life?"

"Kathy, you know I'm not doing that. I'm doing what you _should_ be doing. Trying to help your kids through this."

Kathy fumed. "I don't want you anywhere near my children, or my husband!"

That was exactly what Olivia was waiting for. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the wrinkled paper. "No, as his medical proxy, I have every right to be near your _ex_-husband!"

The blond woman's face paled considerably. "You... you had no right!" she sputtered.

Olivia took a step closer. "Actually, the _divorce_ is a matter of public record, so yes, I had _every_ right!"

Suddenly the door to Elliot's room opened, and Dr. Harvey came out, scanning the group. "Is Olivia Benson here?"

Olivia gave Kathy another look, then went to the doctor. "I'm Olivia Benson."

He nodded, motioning her closer. "Good. He's been asking for you, and we can't seem to calm him down. Do you think you can?"

She immediately nodded with obvious confidence. "Yes, I can."

He ushered her toward the door. "Great. We need to get you decontaminated and in there. His heart rate is through the roof, and we have to stabilize it."

She nodded again, following the doctor through the door.

The decontamination period took longer than any other time, but finally she was allowed into Elliot's room, and not a moment too soon. She immediately went to his bed, his pained mumbles breaking her heart. "El?" She reached down and took his warm hand. "Elliot, it's okay."

He heard her voice through the cloud of fever, and he fought to get to her. Slowly his fingers curled around hers.

She nodded, running her free hand up and down his arm. "I'm here, El. Just relax."

His eyes finally fluttered open, and she winced at the fevered glaze in them.

Her grip tightened on his hand as she moved her other hand from his arm to his forehead. "Hey..." She forced a small smile. "What's this I hear about you giving the doctors a hard time?"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Liv..."

Her smile widened noticeably. "I'm here." She ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "So stop scaring the doctors, okay?"

He tightened his grip on her hand, then it loosened again as he faded back into unconsciousness.

Olivia sighed softly and started to pull away, but she was surprised when his fingers tightened around hers. She smiled and came closer to the bed. "Okay, Elliot. I won't go." She took his hand into both of hers and gently squeezed.

Harvey nodded in relief as he watched Elliot's heart rate come down a little.

Olivia looked at him. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?" She gently rubbed his fingers.

The doctor glanced at her. "If we can get his fever under control, then I'd be more optimistic. I'm sorry, but right now, he could go either way."

She nodded, suddenly feeling like a deflated balloon. "Can I stay with him?"

Harvey raised his eyebrow. "Doesn't he have a wife?"

Olivia sighed. "He did, but they divorced a few years ago."

He looked at Elliot's chart and found her name under Medical Proxy. It was an unusual circumstance, but he nodded. "Okay, you can stay. But if we need you to move-"

She nodded immediately. "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Great." He checked Elliot's vitals, then gave Olivia another look before he left the room.

As the door closed, Olivia carefully sat down on the edge of the bed by his waist. She pulled his hand into her lap, then gently started rubbing his chest with her other.

"Be okay, El," she whispered as she watched his chest move up and down in a labored manner.

"Please, be okay."

TBC...

A/N: So we're not quite at the EOness, but it's coming. And what'd you guys think about the twist with Kathy and the divorce? I mean, we never heard anything about it after he moved back in, but everything was signed, and she probably took it to court. So they're divorced, which makes Liv Elliot's next of kin, since she's listed as his medical proxy. Hehehe... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to review!


	8. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Okay, here we go again! This is the longest chapter so far in this story. Woo hoo! I'm sorry, Pixie, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Elliot's children are a huge part of him, and who he is. Sure, I can make Kathy a lying, cheating whore. But his kids are his. Except for Eli. That whole little one night stand was just too convenient for me. And I'm glad that everyone is liking the bond between Olivia and Maureen. I'm enjoying writing it, too. And if you guys didn't like Kathy in the previous chapters, well... MWHAHAHAHA! Please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia refused to budge from the room all night, and by the time the first rays of sunlight fell across the floor, she was barely able to hold her head up. A few times he had stirred in his fever gripped sleep, and each time she had squeezed his hand and stroked his cheek, soothing him back into sleep. She hated seeing him so sick, so defenseless. But she was his partner, and it was her job to protect him and keep him safe.

She jerked her head up, rubbing her eyes in annoyance. Her body screamed for sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side. She picked up his hand and gently pulled it into her lap, then rubbed it gently. Nurses had been coming in and out of his room all night, and their reports had all been the same. He was holding his own against the infection. She rubbed her eyes again, shaking her head in an effort to wake herself up.

"Turnover," a soft voice announced from the door, and Olivia was surprised to see Maureen standing in the door. She smiled warmly.

Maureen quickly crossed the floor until she was at the bed, and she watched Olivia. "His doctor said you've been here since yesterday."

Olivia nodded.

Maureen looked around. There wasn't even a chair, and she raised an eyebrow. "So... you've been right there this whole time?" The older woman nodded again, and Maureen was a little surprised by Olivia's strong devotion to her father. She set her purse down and gently took her dad's free hand. "You really should go home."

Olivia shook her head, but was unable to stifle a soft yawn. "I'm fine, Maureen."

"You're a bad liar, Liv."

She snorted. "And you read me like your dad does."

"Which is why I can see that you need to go home and get some real sleep in your bed."

"I really don't, Maureen. I promise."

"Olivia, you can barely keep your eyes open. You're exhausted."

"I know, but I want to be here with him."

Maureen absently rubbed her dad's arm. "And you know him. He'd be telling you to go home and sleep. He wouldn't want you passing out because you're stubborn."

Olivia knew the younger woman was right. If the situations were reversed, and she was the one in the bed, she would kick Elliot's ass for doing exactly what she was doing right now.

Maureen's shining blue eyes met Olivia's dark chocolate ones, and Olivia felt as though she were looking into her partner's eyes. "Olivia, go home for a few hours. It's Saturday. I can stay here with him until you get back."

Olivia shook her head. "No, Maureen, you should go home and have fun. You're in school. It's important to have a day off."

"And my dad is very important. Really, Olivia." She leaned forward. "You don't have a choice. Munch and Fin are waiting outside to drag you out if they need to." The corners of her mouth turned up in a sly grin.

"You really are your father's child."

"Yes, I am. And if you think he's stubborn, you have no idea." She motioned to the door. "Go."

Olivia held her gaze for a few moments, then looked at Elliot's passive features. Sighing softly, she leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his forehead. Then she reluctantly slid out of the bed.

Maureen was relieved. As Olivia grabbed her purse, the younger woman assured her, "I'll call you if anything changes, okay?"

Olivia nodded appreciatively, glancing at Elliot one more time. "Tell him I'll be back soon," she murmured as she walked through the door.

Maureen nodded, and as soon as the door closed, she looked at her dad. "You weren't kidding, Dad. She is more stubborn than you."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

After sleeping a little, taking a shower, and eating some leftover takeout, Olivia was feeling much more refreshed and ready to return to the hospital. She packed a bag and made sure to include some books and a notepad to keep boredom away. She gave her apartment one last once over, then headed to her car. She tossed her bag into the backseat, then got into the driver's seat. She turned the car on and frowned when she realized that it was nearly five o'clock and Maureen hadn't called. She hoped that everything was okay as she raced back to the hospital, fighting the urge to turn her sirens on the entire way.

As soon as she got to the hospital, she parked and jumped out of the SUV, then nearly broke into a run toward the hospital building. Ignoring the strange looks she received, she hurried over to the elevator, and as soon as she reached the right floor, she nearly started to run again.

Cragen was pacing outside of Elliot's room, and he looked relieved when he saw Olivia jogging up to him. "Olivia!"

Olivia skidded to a stop in front of him. "Don? What are you doing here?"

He grabbed her arm and led her to the observation window, and she peered inside.

Elliot's bed was slightly elevated, and his hand covered his face. But Olivia could see the pain in his features and the rigity in his entire body. Maureen was standing by his bed with her hand on his shoulder, but it seemed in vain.

"What happened?" Olivia whispered, but Cragen could hear every negative emotion in the spectrum in his detective's voice.

"I don't know, but Kathy just left-"

That was all he needed to say. She disappeared into the decontamination area, her blood boiling.

Cragen watched her go, and he leaned against a wall. Whatever Kathy had done, she was going to pay for it.

As soon as she was cleared, Olivia came into the room. Maureen noticed her first, and she urgently motioned her over.

Elliot didn't seem to notice her.

Olivia didn't stop until she reached the bed, and she looked at Maureen questioningly.

Maureen sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "Mom told him Eli's not his," she whispered, and Olivia's heart broke in half.

That was it. She was getting Kathy banned from his room. Her only intention was to hurt him, and it would only be a hindrance in his speedy recovery. "El..."

He visibly shuddered.

She glanced at Maureen again, then sat down on Elliot's bed, by his waist. His eyes were locked on his hands, and his breathing was ragged.

Olivia reached out and gently took one of his hands, holding it tight as she reached out and stroked his cheek. "Elliot...?"

He finally looked up at her, and she was shocked to see his blue eyes filled with tears. The remains of her heart were instantly destroyed at the pain and desolation there, and she couldn't help cupping his cheek in her gentle hand.

Maureen could feel the intensity and longing rolling off of both of them, and she kissed her father's head before quietly stepping out of the room. She had something to take care of, and it couldn't wait.

Olivia leaned closer to him, resting her forehead against his as she brought their tangled hands to rest against her chest. He finally looked at her, his heart crushed. "Liv..."

She nodded, squeezing his hand.

A strangled sob escaped from deep within his chest. "He's... he's not mine..."

She slid her free arm around his neck, drawing him a little closer as she nodded sympathetically.

His entire body shuddered. "She... she lied... for two years..."

She nodded again, waiting patiently for him to come to her. He was a stubborn man, and if she pushed, she would only succeed in driving him farther away.

Finally he collapsed against her, wrapping his arm around her and roughly pulling her against him. Then he buried his face in her neck.

Olivia tensed in surprise, but she gladly relaxed and held him close to her, resting her head against his. "Shh..."

He grabbed her shirt in his fists in an effort to pull her closer to him as he finally started to break down. The grief, hurt and despair at finding out that that beautiful child wasn't his was more than he could stand, and tears started to dampen Olivia's neck.

Olivia shifted slightly, scooting closer to him so she could hold him better. Then she rested her hand against the back of his head, cradling his head gently.

He trembled against her, in both physical and emotional pain that he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to recover from. The news had been such a devastating blow, and he felt himself falling with no safety net to catch him.

Then he heard Olivia's soothing voice in his ear, and it felt like a soothing salve had been applied to a horrible burn on his heart. He held onto her tighter, knowing that at least for now, he was safe. Safe to fall apart, and safe to grieve for the loss that had taken a part of his heart for good.

Olivia closed her eyes and cursed Kathy again for hurting this man she held so close to her heart. But at least she could prevent this from happening again. She wasn't about to let her hurt him like this for a second time. Especially not when she could prevent it. It was her job at work to protect him, and it was her responsibility in life to keep him safe. And she had to keep away someone she knew would hurt him again, given the chance. Her arms tightened around Elliot. At least right here, she could make sure that absolutely nothing touched him. Right here, he was completely safe and shielded from everything.

Finally after what felt like hours, he simply leaned against her, his tears gone but his heart still aching. She was warm, and he found himself unwilling to move his head from her neck. Somewhere in his mind he absently noted that they had never held each other for this long, but God, it felt right. He could feel her warm breath against the top of his head, and he closed his eyes again.

She rubbed his back absently as she finally spoke. "I'm sorry, El..."

He was surprised. "Why? She's the one who lied to me."

Olivia closed her eyes. "But... I did something, too..."

He pulled back and met her eyes. He couldn't take another betrayal from someone he loved.

She sighed softly. "She tried to have me banned from the room."

His eyes narrowed in rage. "What?"

She nodded. "You were unconscious, and she tried to." She sighed quietly, smoothing her hand over his hair.

He looked a little confused. "How was any of that your fault?"

She glanced down at her hand. "I went to Donnely and did a little research. I shouldn't have, but..." She met his eyes again, her heart swelling with something she couldn't quite identify. "She divorced you, El."

"What?" Immediately his heart rate picked up, and Olivia frowned in worry.

Not wanting his doctor to come in and run her out, she pulled him back into her arms, relieved when he didn't fight her. "When you two signed the papers, she made it official. Then she got pregnant and you moved back in..."

"And she never told me," he whispered despondently.

She nodded slowly, holding him tighter.

"I can't... I can't believe it..."

"Elliot, it's going to be okay," she promised as she rested her chin on the top of his head.

He hid his face in her neck and wrapped an arm around her.

She snuggled closer to him. "Elliot, do you want me to ban her from the room?"

He struggled with himself for several minutes. For twenty years she had shared his bed, and she had given him four beautiful children. But what if one wasn't his? He shuddered, refusing to think about it. They looked just like him. They were his. But the thought of her only inspired anger in him, and he knew that wasn't good. After he got out of the hospital, he could confront her and deal with her lies and deceit. Right now, he knew he needed to focus on getting better. And he would still be able to see his children. He knew that.

Finally he nodded.

Her shoulders slumped in relief, and she pulled out her cell phone. Keeping one arm around him, she called Cragen and told him what was going on. After he promised to speak with Elliot's doctor so Olivia wouldn't have to leave him, she hung up the phone, then held Elliot close. "Cragen is going to take care of it," she promised.

He nodded tiredly, slipping his arms around her slender frame.

She rested her cheek against his head. "You'll get through this, El," she whispered, gently stroking his hair.

"I just... can't believe any of this..."

She pulled back and rested her forehead against his, locking eyes with him. "I know... But you still have your kids, Elliot." She smiled a little. "I never really noticed how much Maureen is just like you."

A small smile finally touched his lips. "She has been since she started to walk."

She nodded, her nose touching his. "The only reason I wasn't here when you woke up was because she made me go home."

His smile widened slightly. "Because you wouldn't go on your own?"

She shook her head. "Of course not."

He was touched by her devotion to him, and for the first time since he had gotten the heartwrenching news, an incredible warmth spread through his heart.

She couldn't break the gaze, and her hand seemed to gain a life of its own. It drifted up and ran through his hair gently.

He leaned into her soothing touch, his eyes drifting shut.

She smiled, cradling his head in her hand. "Elliot..."

"Hmm...?"

She closed her own eyes. The timing felt terrible and perfect at the same time. He was reeling from the news of Eli, Kathy and the divorce, but here they were, alone and in each other's arms. Something told her that if she didn't do it now, she would never be able to do it. And she couldn't stand the thought of that. He deserved to know.

She finally opened her eyes. "I love you, Elliot."

He didn't respond, and she tipped her head to the side. "El?"

His eyes were closed and she sighed softly. He was asleep.

She held him for a few more minutes before settling him back against the pillows. He slept through it, and she stood up and pulled the blankets over him, then kissed his forehead. He still didn't stir.

For a minute, she watched him sleep. Then she kissed him again before she reluctantly left him. She was going to do something she should have done days ago, but now there was nothing holding her back.

Kathy was _not_ going to hurt her Elliot again.

TBC...

A/N: What'd you guys think about that last line? Pure gold, huh? EO FOREVER! Oh, and I know I'm evil with that whole I love you bit. I know I'm totally dragging it out, but I think that it'll be totally worth it at the end. Or was this whole thing just a byproduct of my sick mind? *blows nose* Please review while I go try to get better. Or who knows? Maybe I'll make them even more miserable... I didn't say anything about not killing someone... MWHAHAHAHA! *starts hacking* Alright, off to bed I go...


	9. I'll Always Come Back To You

Okay, you guys are so awesome that I decided to update again tonight. Thanks go to El Chacal for the Beatles suggestion, and the second song I used was I'll Always Come Back, by KT Oslyn. It's a very, very special song to me, because when I was younger, my mother abandoned me. My dad has always been there, and he used to sing that song to me. So it is very dear to my heart, and a very good way to explain the relationship between El and Liv. I even think I made this chapter longer than the last one! And be warned, I finally indulged a little in something everyone's been begging for... So enjoy this new chapter, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? Not mine! None of it! Nada! Zilch! Zippo!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

It wasn't hard to track Kathy down. After a little research and an hour of driving, Olivia found herself sitting in her car in front of a beautiful, large house in a suburban neighborhood, complete with a well maintained lawn and a lab out front. As she stepped out, the dog barked and ran up to her, and she absently patted the eager dog as she walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell, and from somewhere inside, she heard a baby screaming.

She didn't have long to think about it. A minute later, the door opened, and a woman who could have easily passed for a model on the cover of Vogue or Cosmopolitan opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, pushing her thick blond hair out of her eyes.

Olivia flashed her badge. "I'm looking for Clark Saunders, ma'am."

The woman's eyes widened, but she yelled, "Clark! Visitor!"

The dark haired, green eyed man quickly appeared, and one glance at Olivia, he ushered his wife back inside. Then he closed the door and turned back to Olivia. "Can I help you?"

She nodded. "I'm trying to find Kathy Stabler."

The blood quickly drained from the man's face. "Who?"

She frowned at him. "You know who I'm talking about. You claimed that you fathered her child."

He roughly scrubbed at his face, then took her by the elbow and led her from the house, to her car. Then he leaned against the door and sighed heavily.

Olivia watched him expectantly.

He looked up at the sky for a few minutes as he gathered his thoughts. "Look," he finally started. "I've been married for twenty years. We split for a few months about two or three years ago, and I stayed with a friend in the city."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, watching him.

"I was at a bar one night, and I met her. It was just one night, and I wound up with a kid that I'm trying to do right by." He kicked at the pavement. "It was working out until Kathy suddenly stopped letting me see him. She said that her husband thought the little guy was his, and she wasn't going to take that from him."

Olivia was absolutely floored. Of all the things she expected this man to say, this was certainly not one of them.

He crossed her arms over his broad chest. "Why are you asking me about all of this?"

"Because Kathy has been divorced for three years."

His face dropped. "What?"

She nodded. "She and her husband split up and signed the papers. Then she got pregnant and convinced him the baby was his, and he moved back in with her."

"So... I could go after her for custody of Eli?"

Olivia nodded. "I guess you could. But I need to know where she is."

"Last time I talked to her, she said something about staying with a friend."

"Do you remember the friend's name?"

He shook his head. "Sorry."

She sighed, nodding. But before she got back into the car, she looked at the man. "Look, I know her husband. He's my partner-"

He held his hand up. "You're Olivia?"

She nodded.

"She was always talking about you." He almost laughed. "She was especially pissed when she thought Eli was saying your name. She said that you were banging her husband."

Olivia shook her head. "No, but he is my best friend. And he just found out today that he's not Eli's father. So if you do go after custody of Eli..." She struggled for the right words. "He is not a bad man. And he loves that little boy."

Clark nodded as he turned back toward his house. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you."

She nodded and got into the car, then pulled away from the curb. As she drove away, she turned up the radio in hopes of calming herself down.

_I want you _

_I want you so bad _

_I want you _

_I want you so bad _

_It's driving me mad _

_It's driving me mad_

She frowned and hit a button on the radio, sending it on a search of the next radio station.

The beginning of the next song was slow and soothing, and Olivia found herself drawn to it.

_Well, there's a nursery rhyme _

_It's a favorite of mine _

_About a little girl and some sheep _

_That she could not find _

_They told her not to worry _

_They'd come back _

_Darlin', you're my shepard _

_I'm your little lamb _

_But you ain't always _

_Gonna know where I am_

_ But don't you worry _

_I'll come back_

She stared through the windshield, jumping slightly when thunder suddenly boomed overhead. She glanced at her cell phone on the seat beside her.

_I'll always come back, come back baby, to you _

_I'll always run back, straight to you _

_I'll never get too far away from you _

_I'll never get too lost that I can't be found _

_And I'm never gonna swim too far out, I might drown _

_And I'll always come back, come back baby, to you_

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened, until her knuckles turned white. She had only been away from him for two hours, but already she missed him miserably. Her gaze glanced to the phone again.

_Well there's a wooden wonder from way down under _

_They call a boomerang If you handle it right, it'll come back _

_But, you must have had me when you were a boy _

_'Cause you've got the touch that turns me into a toy _

_And like a boomerang, I'll come back_

She pressed down on the gas, speeding up a little. All of this week seemed almost unreal. When she had first met Kathy, they seemed so happy and content. Then over the ten years she had known Elliot, his happiness seemed to diminish, until the only times it seemed she could get him to smile was when she mentioned his kids. They were a true source of happiness to him.

And her. She couldn't deny the smiles that appeared whenever she smiled at him, or even whenever she looked at him. She adored him so much, loved him, and there was no hiding it anymore.

_Keep your eyes on the horizon _

_When you start to missing me _

_Just look out your window _

_And there I'll be_

Suddenly she pulled over into the nearest convenience store she could find, and as soon as she was parked, she grabbed the phone at her side. The number for his room was programmed into her phone, and she dialed it and held it up to her ear.

After a few rings, someone finally picked up. "Hello?"

Olivia smiled. "Hi, Maureen. Is your dad awake?"

"No, Liv. Sorry."

She nodded, disappointed. "How is he?"

Maureen shrugged. "He hasn't been awake. Did he talk to you after I left?"

"Yeah, a little. Maureen, do you know where your mom is?"

"I think she's at home. Why?"

"I just need to talk to her." She started the car again. "Look, Maureen, when your dad wakes up, tell him to call me, okay?"

"Sure. Liv, don't do anything to get you in trouble, okay? My dad needs you around."

She smiled. "I won't, Maureen." She closed the phone and tossed it onto the passenger's seat, then pointed her car in the direction of Elliot's home in Queens.

_'Cause I'll always come back, come back baby, to you _

_I'll always run back, straight to you _

_I'll never get too far away from you _

_I'll never get too lost that I can't be found _

_And I'm never gonna swim too far out, I might drown _

_And I'll always come back, come back baby, to you _

_I'll always come back _

_Come back baby, to you_

Olivia reached the house in record time, and she unconsciously touched her gun at her hip as she jogged up to the door and knocked.

No one answered, and she finally turned and left. She couldn't waste time there, not when she should be back at the hospital with Elliot.

The drive went surprisingly fast, and much to her relief, she was coming out of the elevator before she knew it. But as soon as she stepped out, she knew something was seriously wrong. She could hear Kathy shouting angrily, and she picked up her pace, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What do you mean, I can't go in there?" Kathy yelled at a confused and frightened nurse.

Olivia rushed around the corner, and seeing Kathy yell at the poor nurse, she quickly intervened. "Stop it, Kathy!"

Kathy glared at her. "Oh, great, it's the almighty Olivia Benson to the rescue!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Olivia ushered the nurse away. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm wanting to know why I can't go see Elliot. But now that you're here, maybe you can explain it to me."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I can. You're banned from the room."

"What?"

"I had you banned from his room," she repeated slowly, enunciating each word.

"You can't do that!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Are you in denial, or are you just that stupid?"

Kathy fumed.

"You've been divorced for three years! I'm his medical proxy and his next of kin. So I have a say who comes into his room."

"Not if he's awake, you don't. I had his kids, and he still loves me!" She started toward the door.

Olivia cut in front of her, one hand gripping the handle while the other went to her gun. "You're going to have to go through me," Olivia growled, tired of Kathy's antics. She had nothing to lose, and she wasn't about to let Kathy work Elliot up again over her own selfish idiocies.

The blond's blue eyes glittered like chipped ice. "Let me in there, now."

"No."

Kathy drew her hand back, but this time Olivia grabbed it in mid swing and gripped it hard. "Don't even think about it," she hissed, bringing her face close to Kathy's. "Or I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

Kathy looked stunned, and she wrenched her arm out of Olivia's grasp.

Suddenly the door opened, and Maureen came out, surprised to see her mother and Olivia tensed and poised to fight. She immediately came between them and looked at Olivia. "Liv, my dad's awake and he's asking for you. Why don't you go in there with him?"

Olivia didn't look at her. "Go back to your dad, Maureen. Your mom and I are talking."

"Olivia..."

Olivia grasped the younger woman's shoulders and urged her back to the room.

Kathy saw the contact, and she grabbed Olivia's shoulder, her nails digging into the other woman's skin. "Get your hands off my daughter!"

Olivia spun and shoved Kathy's hands away, and Maureen's eyes widened. Worried, she gently tugged on Olivia's arm. "Liv, please."

Kathy glared at her eldest daughter's use of the nickname.

Gently Olivia brushed Maureen's hand away. "Maureen, go back to your dad."

Kathy took advantage of Olivia's momentary distraction. Slipping past her, she grabbed the door handle and twisted.

Olivia's eyes widened, and she turned and grabbed Kathy's arm, roughly pulling her away from the door. She had held herself back before, but now she couldn't seem to stop as she shoved the other woman against a wall and held her there. "Stay away from him," she spat, ignoring the spark of fear in Kathy's eyes. "I don't ever want you going near him again!"

Kathy spat on her, and Olivia gave her a violent shove, then moved to do more. But before she could do anything else, Maureen grabbed her arm and pulled her backward.

"Olivia!" Maureen shook her. "Stop it! Go in there and see my dad, now!" She pushed her to the door.

Olivia glared at Kathy, then reluctantly disappeared through the door, muttering to herself.

As soon as she was gone, Maureen turned on her mother. "What is wrong with you?"

Kathy straightened her clothes, then glared at her oldest daughter. "Do not start with me, Maureen."

Maureen motioned to the observation window, where she could clearly see Olivia take her dad into her arms and hold him tight. "She's just trying to take care of him, and you're trying to get yourself in jail!"

"You disrespectful-"

Maureen held up a hand. "Save it, Mom." She adjusted her purse. "I have to take the twins out for lunch, since no one else is available to spend time with them." She gave her mother a look, then disappeared down the hall.

Kathy looked around, then went to the door. But as her hand touched the handle, a voice called out to her.

"Don't even think about it."

She whirled around and saw Cragen and Fin standing in front of her, looking angry. She gave them a smug look. "I was just going to-"

Fin stepped forward. "We know exactly what you were going to do. That's why we're here."

"You're not going into that room." Cragen's posture was intimidating.

"What gives her the right to say I can't go in there?" she demanded angrily.

"The fact that she's his medical proxy and his listed next of kin does."

"That's bullshit-"

Cragen held up a hand. "No, it's not. And if you don't stop this, I will get a restraining order, and you won't even be allowed to come near the hospital."

Kathy's face suddenly took on an eerie calm. "Go ahead, if you think that'll stop me." She glanced down at her watch. "I have to go check on my son." She pushed past the two men, then looked over her shoulder. "See you later." Then she disappeared.

As soon as Maureen pushed Olivia into Elliot's room, most of her anger faded, and she quickly went to his bed. He looked at her curiously, and she suddenly dove forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him, resting her head against his.

He was surprised by the sudden contact, but welcomed it wholeheartedly and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Hi..."

She smiled, gently rubbing his back. "Hey."

He could feel the tension surging through her body, and he gently pulled her until she sat down beside him on the bed.

She held him tight, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Olivia, you can't lie to me."

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "I never have, huh?"

He chuckled warmly and shook his head. "No. So tell me what happened. Please?"

She rested her cheek against his head. "It's just... the day went to hell after I left here."

"It did?"

She nodded, inhaling deeply.

He thought about that for a minute. "Then... maybe you shouldn't leave."

She smiled tenderly. "I wish I didn't have to."

"Why do you?"

"Because Kathy has lost her mind."

Elliot immediately tensed, and Olivia regretted her words. "What did she do now?"

She hesitated to say anything.

"Olivia, what did she do?"

"She's just..." She shook her head. "She's not taking being banned from your room very well."

He nodded. "She has never done well with taking orders."

She held him closer, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, about all of this, El."

He rubbed her arm. "Why? Other than my kids, you're the only person who's been here for me."

"I know, but... I just feel like I didn't help any of this."

"Hey..." He met her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. Kathy is... We've been over for a while. But with Eli..." His eyes watered.

"Elliot..." She wrapped her arm around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "This wasn't your fault. You didn't make her cheat on you," she whispered hoarsely.

He looked away. "But... I could have done something..."

"I don't think so, El. I know you." She ran her hand over his hair. "You did everything you could to keep your marriage together. But it takes two people."

He looked despondent, and she continued to caress his hair soothingly. "Elliot..."

Her phone suddenly went off at her hip, and she sighed heavily, reaching into her pocket. "Benson."

He watched her curiously.

She finally smiled and handed the phone to Elliot. "It's Maureen."

He took the phone and spoke quietly with his baby girl. By the time they were done, he was feeling even more lost than he had felt before. But he was also feeling something amazing for the woman sitting by him and watching him curiously. He finally closed the phone and handed it back to Olivia.

"What did she say?"

He scrubbed his hand over his face. "Just that her mother has lost her damn mind."

She didn't say anything. Instead she pulled him closer to her and kissed his head.

He was surprised, and he looked up at her. "What was that for?"

"What?"

"Why did you do that just now?"

Color crept over her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

He shook his head, grabbing her hand to keep her from moving away from him. "I'm not mad, Olivia. You just... surprised me."

She hesitated, then squeezed his hand gently. "Elliot, there's something I have to tell you..."

He frowned. "Are you requesting a new partner?"

"What?" She looked stunned. "No, of course not. I told Cragen I'm not even taking a temporary partner."

He almost smiled.

She gently cupped his cheek in her hand. "I just... God, El, this shouldn't be so hard."

"What?"

Her phone went off again, and she sighed, flipping it open. "Benson." Her face fell as she listened and mumbled a few affirmative answers.

Elliot watched her, and as soon as she hung up the phone, he pounced. "Who was that?"

She studied him. "Cragen." She slid out of the bed, much to Elliot's disappointment. "Kathy is causing a scene downstairs, and they need me to help."

His face fell. "Liv, don't do anything stupid."

She nodded, adjusting her jacket. "I'll be back in a few minutes, El." She gave him what she hoped was a soothing smile as she pushed her hair back.

He nodded, swallowing the urge to ask her to stay as she walked through the door.

Something was wrong, and he felt it in his heart.

And the door closed ominously.

TBC...

A/N: Dun dun dun... What could be next...? Mwhahaha...


	10. At This Moment

Let me tell everyone right here and now that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal. But I have a feeling that the end of it will more than make up for it... Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

As soon as she reached the lobby of the hospital, she saw Kathy, and her eyes narrowed. Keeping her cool, Olivia approached her. "What do you think you're doing, Kathy?"

Kathy held her hand out, shrugging. "Nothing. But I will be getting a lawyer to have you removed as Elliot's medical proxy."

Olivia scoffed. "Good luck with that, Kathy."

"You might have these idiots snowed, but not me. I see what you are, and I'm getting my husband back."

Olivia just gave her a look. When was she going to figure any of this out? Whatever love Elliot still held for her was for their children, and nothing else. She didn't feel threatened by this woman. Instead, she felt a little pity for her.

When she didn't receive a reaction from Olivia, Kathy grabbed the nearest item, a water bottle, and flung it at a framed picture on the wall. It shattered the glass, and Kathy smiled smugly before storming out of the hospital.

Olivia sighed and turned back to her colleagues, pulling out her phone and dialing Maureen's number. She just wanted to check on her and the twins, but before the end of the call, she found herself being blackmailed into going to lunch with the three. She smiled as she closed the phone.

Cragen looked at her, having heard Olivia's side of the conversation. "You're going."

"That's what they said." She slid the phone back into her pocket and headed back to Elliot's room. This time no one was waiting outside of his room, and she was oddly relieved. She headed into the room. "I'm back."

He looked relieved. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "She left when I got down there." She picked up her purse.

"Where are you going now?"

Olivia grinned at him. "Your darling children blackmailed me into going to lunch with them."

He snuggled deeper into the pillows, obviously relieved. "Good. You should go with them."

"I was hoping you'd be on my side."

"Why would I do that?" He closed his eyes and yawned.

"Maybe because you're my partner, and you're supposed to be on my side." She reached out and gently rested the back of her hand against his forehead. The fever had come down noticeably, and she let her hand linger.

Her hand was cool and soothing against his skin, and he yawned again. "No, I'm not."

She laughed softly, smoothing her thumb over his skin. "Yes, you are."

He leaned into her hand as he felt sleep creep in on his mind. "Tell them I love them."

She nodded. "I will, El."

He smiled up at her, and she stayed by his side until he was asleep. Then she laid a gentle kiss on his forehead before she slipped out of his room.

She was completely unaware of the cold eyes that watched her as she reluctantly left her partner's room.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Is Dad getting better?" Lizzie asked as she dipped her fry into her ketchup.

Olivia was sitting across from the young girl, and she smiled as she absently played with her own food. "Yeah, Lizzie, he is. He asks about you guys all the time."

Dickie looked at her. "Mom says that he doesn't want to see us."

Maureen looked shocked, while Olivia just looked angry. "Well, Dickie," she started carefully. "Your dad wants to see both of you. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your dad's best friend. He tells me everything."

"Then how come we only saw him once?"

_Because your mother is psychotic_. "I don't know. But how would you guys like to see him after lunch?" He might be sleeping, but she was sure he wouldn't mind having his nap interrupted to see his babies for a few minutes.

Both blond heads nodded excitedly, and she grinned. "Great. Then that's what we'll do." She took a bite of her salad.

Dickie and Lizzie exchanged grins.

The foursome finished up their lunch, and once they were in the car, the twins ganged up on Olivia and begged to see a movie. Maureen smirked. Olivia really needed a little time away from the hospital, just to recharge her batteries and relax.

By the time they finished the movie and got back to the ICU, almost three and a half hours had past. Olivia shook her head, unable to believe that she had been roped into that by two teens and a not so innocent Maureen. They reached his room, and Olivia nearly went into a panic when she saw the bed empty and the room void of any sign of Elliot. Her knees buckled.

"Liv, what is-" She saw what Olivia saw, and she grabbed the nearest nurse. "Nurse, where is my dad?" she demanded, pointing to her dad's empty room.

Nurse Hadley looked at the file she was carrying. "Mr. Stabler was moved to a private room downstairs an hour ago." She smiled at the worried group as she gave them the room number.

Desperate to see her partner, Olivia ushered the three young Stablers down the hall and toward the elevator.

She tried to relax as they made their way to Elliot's room. The last thing she wanted was to come in and have him pick up on her stress.

Lizzie and Dickie ran ahead of her when the elevator stopped, and she smiled. Always anxious, always determined. Stabler blood ran strong through their veins.

By the time she got to the room, the twins were standing by Elliot's bed. His eyes were closed, and she was greatly relieved to see that the flush of fever had disappeared. She moved around the twins and took Elliot's hand, effectively stirring him.

"Liv.." She nodded toward the twins, and he grinned as his eyes settled on his babies.

They gladly dove and hugged him tightly, their voices overlapping as they told their dad how much they loved him.

After a happy visit, Maureen finally came between them, hugging her dad before she ushered the twins out of the room.

The door closed, and Olivia sat down at Elliot's waist, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Hey, you..."

She grinned, touching her head to his. "Hey, yourself."

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded. "It's always fun with your bunch."

He chuckled softly. "They're as fun as their old man."

"As you?" She snorted.

"Okay, they're more fun."

"Damn right."

He squeezed her hand, then turned a little and pulled her down beside him. "You were trying to tell me something earlier," he murmured once she had him tucked into her arms.

She winced. He remembered... Great...

"Liv," he nudged.

"I..." She chewed on her lower lip. "El..."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

She rested her head lightly against his. "It's not something... I can just say..."

"Olivia, it's me. Is it really so bad that you can't tell me?"

She closed her eyes as he ran his fingertips lightly over her side, causing goosebumps to rise even under the layer of clothing.

"I want you to stay with me."

That wasn't at all what he had expected her to say. "What?"

"When they finally release you, you shouldn't go home alone. I want you to stay at my place."

"Oh..." He tried to hide his disappointment. "Okay."

She started to pull back.

As soon as she did, his arm snaked around her neck, pulling her back to him as he brought his lips crashing against hers.

TBC...

A/N: Yay! EO kissies! El Chacal, does that satisfy? Hehehe. The image I had in my mind as I wrote this was something similiar to the hug in Paternity. He started to pull away, then spun and just went for it. Totally hot. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


	11. Only Hope

Well, everyone, here we are. The final chapter. I didn't think it would end quite this soon, but it did, and I must say I am proud of myself. This story was full of firsts for me, and most important of all, it's the only multi chapter story I've ever done where I focused solely on this one story while writing. It was very odd, considering that I'm pretty ADD when it comes to my stories. LMAO. But it wound up working out very nicely, so I'm happy with it. So here it is, the last chapter of Only Hope. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. But can ya'll imagine if it were? Can you say full frontal nudity? LMAO! But Dick Wolf keeps mentioning the words lawsuit and restraining order, so I don't think I'll be getting them anytime soon...

I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me through this little story. I appreciate all your ideas, thoughts, and encouragement. But especially I'd like to thank Sweet 4 stabler, whose shoe thievery and jokes make me smile, and El Chacal, whose reviews always seem to go on forever. Just kidding! Thank you guys so much!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was shocked. She was in Elliot's arms, and he was kissing her. Finally she groaned softly and deepened the kiss, closing her eyes.

He pulled her closer to him, not breaking the kiss.

Finally she pulled away from him and rested her forehead lightly against his, grinning.

Elliot reached up and buried his hand in her hair. "I love that smile," he murmured.

She kissed his nose, finally stretching out beside him. "You make me smile."

He ran his hand up and down her arm. "I'm glad I do." He sure as hell had made her cry more than he ever wanted to.

She snuggled closer to him, exhaling deeply. "Elliot..."

He studied her. "Yeah, Liv?"

"What I was trying to say earlier..." She looked into his eyes, so patient. "I love you, Elliot."

He didn't even have to think about it. "I love you, too, Liv."

She looked almost surprised. "You do?"

He laughed. "Of course I do, Olivia." He moved his hand to her face. "I love you so much."

She leaned into his touch, tears of relief forming in her eyes.

As the two held each other tight, the door opened. "Elliot!"

Elliot closed his eyes. He knew that voice, and he felt Olivia tense immediately.

Kathy came up to the bed. "What the hell are you doing, Elliot?"

Olivia slid out of the bed, giving Elliot a look before she turned her furious eyes on Kathy. "What are you doing here, Kathy?"

"What do you think? I'm visiting my husband!"

Elliot struggled to sit up in the bed.

"No, you're not. You know you're not supposed to be in here!"

Kathy crossed her arms over her chest, then looked over at Elliot and smiled.

Olivia stepped in front of Kathy, effectively blocking her view of Elliot. "I want you out, now."

Kathy glared at her. "Why don't we ask Elliot what he wants." She looked past Olivia. "Elliot," she started in the sweetest voice she could manage. "El, do you want me to go?"

Elliot closed his eyes. For a moment, he could almost hear the woman she used to be, the woman he had loved. And he would always love her for giving him his four beautiful children.

Olivia turned and looked at him when he didn't answer right away, and an icy fear gripped her heart. He couldn't really be thinking about that, could he?

Kathy smiled.

After a few minutes, Elliot finally spoke. "Kathy..."

"Yes, Elliot?"

"You gave me my babies, and I'll always love you for it." He looked at Olivia. "But I want you to go."

The color drained from Kathy's face, while Olivia looked relieved.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Elliot," she growled.

"I'm sorry, Kathy."

She leaned forward. "You don't know the meaning of sorry, you lying bastard."

Olivia glared at her. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"I'll talk to him any way I want!" she snarled.

Elliot's heart monitor spiked, making Olivia furious. "Get out, Kathy, before I arrest you."

Kathy looked at the furious woman, then at Elliot again.

"Now." Olivia took her by the arm and dragged her toward the door.

Kathy snatched her arm away, then leaned forward and hissed into Olivia's ear. "You're going to pay for this, you bitch."

Olivia shrugged. "Like I haven't heard that before." She pushed her toward the door and through it, then shut the door behind her and leaned against it heavily.

Elliot watched her. "Liv..."

His voice shook her out of her thoughts, and she went back to his bed, taking his hand. "I'm sorry, El," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you sorry for?"

"I just..."

He squeezed her hand. "Liv, we talked about this. None of that was your fault."

She nodded, sitting down at his waist.

Taking her by surprise, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her head.

She smiled and snuggled into him, winding her arms around him.

He buried his nose in her dark hair. "I do love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, Elliot."

His grip tightened on her as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. "You sure you have enough room for me in your apartment?"

She laughed, nodding. "Of course. And I have room for two teens and a twenty year old to visit, too."

He snuggled into her, grinning. "Thank you, Liv."

"Don't thank me, Elliot. I'm glad to do it." She rubbed his shoulder.

He met her eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Of course she would be happy to do it. She would do anything to make him happy, and he knew it.

She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him tighter to her. She couldn't wait to get him home.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

A week later, Olivia was helping Elliot into her apartment. "Don't argue with me, El," she threatened, but there was no venom in her voice. She closed the door behind them.

"I'm injured, not an invalid," he grumbled, heading over to the couch.

She smiled as he sat down, and she couldn't help but think how right he looked right there. Her home seemed much more alive with him in it. She kicked her shoes off and went to the couch, settling in with him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "When are the kids going to be here?" he murmured.

She looked at her watch. "Maureen said she had to pick the twins up and grab a few things, so they should be here in an hour or two."

He nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into her. "I can't wait to see them."

She nodded, hugging him tightly against her. "I'm glad Donnely pulled all those strings and got you custody of the twins," she said softly.

He glanced at her. "I think you had something to do with it."

"Of course, but it helped that she doesn't like Kathy."

He looked around the apartment that she had lived in for over ten years, at the pictures that covered the walls and the little trinkets on the bookshelves. It really was the essence of his beautiful, amazing partner. This was the home she had made for herself and loved. "Are you sure you want to give this place up, Olivia?" he wondered.

She kissed him softly. "I never want to be away from you, Elliot." She grinned. "And I really doubt Lizzie and Dickie would want to share a room."

He laughed heartily. "You're right. They would kill each other."

"And I would have to clean up the mess, so you can see why I'm wanting a bigger place." She nuzzled his neck.

He kissed her head, smoothing her hair back. "You're amazing, Liv."

"I'm really not."

He met her eyes. "Yeah, you are," he insisted.

She looked away, shaking her head.

He reached out and brought her eyes back to his. Then he kissed her nose lightly. "You have no idea how amazing you are." He ran his thumb over her lips. "How beautiful..." He kissed her. "How smart..." His hand ran through her hair. "How generous you are..."

Her cheeks flushed. "And you are delusional."

"I'm not." He pulled her into his lap and held her tight. "Have you looked at any places?"

"Not yet. I wanted to get the kids involved." She nuzzled his neck.

He kissed her head. "They'll love it."

She kissed his head, then slid out of his lap and went to the kitchen. "You want something?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water for herself.

"I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him a Coke. She still didn't drink soda, but she always kept some in her home for him. She went back to the couch and handed it to him, then settled into his side.

He held her close to him. "Maybe we could find a place with a yard."

A warm smile lit up her face. "I've always wanted a dog."

"We'll get a dog." He kissed her softly.

She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply. A year ago, or even a month ago, if someone told her that she would be sharing her home and life with Elliot Stabler, she probably would have laughed at them. But here they were, sitting on her couch and talking about buying a home together. It seemed almost unreal, but it was happening. She was curled up with him like it was the most natural thing in the world, and to her, it was. Having him right there with her felt so unexplainably right and amazing. And she knew that she never wanted him to go.

His grip tightened on her. The thought that she was giving up her home to make a life with him and his children, to him, was amazing. In the hospital, she had made it very clear that she didn't want to be apart from him. They had already lost so much precious time, and neither were about lose more. Not when they could help it.

They were content to just sit there and hold each other, and before they knew it, there was a knock on the door. Elliot looked at his partner, then reluctantly let her go. "You ready?"

She grinned at him. "I was born ready, baby."

He laughed, straightening up on the couch. Yeah, he was never going to be able to let her go.

Like he would ever want to.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

The End!

**A/N: The lyrics I used at the end there are from the Mandy Moore song, Only Hope, which inspired this entire story. I hope everyone got everything they wanted out of this final chapter. I did some math while watching s9 of SVU, and I've come to the conclusion that Eli is NOT Elliot's! There is no way! So I don't feel bad at all writing that into the story. Well, I do feel a little bad for Elliot.... Anyway, there it is. I haven't made up my mind whether there will be a sequel or not. But there is definitely lots of material to work with for a sequel. Remember, an ending is only another beginning. Now, I'm off to write another story I got roped into. I didn't know about doing it at first, but wouldn't you know it, the damn plot bunnies LOVED it! *glares at Sweet 4 Stabler* It's all her fault! Well, I've rambled enough. Review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading Only Hope!**


End file.
